Entre máscaras y besos
by Xena11
Summary: Luke después de la ruptura con su novia no tiene ganas de celebrar la fiesta de Año Nuevo de su primo Sting. Pero ante las insistencias acaba aceptando. La tradición es besar a alguien, ¿quién será la afortunada? Male Lucy. Oneshot. MirLu.


**Esta es una historia que escribí en Año Nuevo para una amiga, espero que os guste. Y recordad, los personajes son todos de Hiro Mashima.**

"Luke, venga tienes que venir, es año nuevo." Le rogó su primo Sting por el teléfono. "Tienes que venir, es tradición de familia." Nada, Luke no contestaba, solo se limitaba a ver la tele, en la que anunciaban detergentes."Luke, has estado encerrado ahí desde tu ruptura con ella, no has salido desde que cortaste con Mirajane..."

"No la menciones." Dijo Luke en tono cortante. Apagó y fue a colgar.

"Por favor, intenta considerarlo, a lo mejor en la fiesta conoces a otra gente, además habrá máscaras y nadie te reconocerá y si no vienes me pondré triste y Lector también."

"Lo consideraré... Adiós Sting..." Colgó el teléfono y entró en el baño, era cierto, desde que cortó con Mirajane, no había vuelto a salir con nadie y se había pasado casi todos los días amargado... tal vez no era mala idea después de todo... Se miró al espejo, tenía ojeras, estaba pálido, olía fatal y su pelo salía por todas partes. Suspiró. Se desvistió y entró en la ducha.

Ató una toalla a la cadera, y salió del baño directo a su vestidor, cogió una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros, una americana gris y una máscara. Se peinó el pelo estilo spiky, y después se miró de nuevo en el espejo. No se veía de verdad quién había detrás de la máscara. Llamaron a la puerta, este abrió y se encontró a Gajeel, el novio de Levy vestido con un traje negro y con una máscara que no tapaba casi nada.

"Me tienes que llevar. El coche se me ha roto, está en el taller." Le dijo, Luke asintió y cogió las llaves de su Aston Martin Vanquish. Entraron en el sin decir palabra. "¿Por qué tu primo decidió hacer una fiesta de disfraces?"

"Supongo que para hacerlo más divertido... ya sabes como es." Dejó escapar un suspiro, la verdad es que Sting, siempre hacía unas grandes fiestas, algunas acababan en descontrol, pero otras estaban bastante bien. Este año, su primo alquiló una planta de un hotel para ellos solos. Aparcaron en la entrada y entraron.

"Bueno, yo me voy a buscar a Sting." Se despidió el rubio.

"Yo esperaré a la enana." Y sin más se recostó contra una pared. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente enmascarada, Sting, vestido con un traje azul y una máscara blanca estaba delante de la puerta con Yukino vestida a juego con su primo, ambos estaban sonrientes, Luke se acercó a la pareja.

"Sting." Llamó el rubio repetidas veces hasta que logró captar su atención. Se le quedaron mirando como ha un bicho raro. "Soy, Luke."

"¡Luke!" Gritó Yukino nada más oír su nombre. Le envolvió en un apretado abrazo. "Te extrañé, estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí... Por un momento pensé que no vendrías."

"Por un momento yo también lo pensé. Pero acepté la propuesta de Sting." Sonrió Luke, recibiendo unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está ella ... uh, ya sabes..." Le acribilló su primo.

"Está bien." Dejó escapar un suspiro. "Estoy bien... o eso creo."

"No te preocupes, Lu. Ya la olvidarás." Sting, pasó un brazo por los hombros de los dos y sonrió ampliamente. "Vamos a tomar una copa y a pasar un buen rato. Ya verás como la olvidarás." El chico, incapaz de decir no al hombre, se permitió dejarse llevar hacia el buffet.

"Vamos a empezar con la cuenta atrás. ¿Crees que podrás estar solo un momento?" Separó los labios y les sonrió.

"Por supuesto, iros a hacer lo vuestro. Son las doce menos cinco."

"Gracias, vamos a estar de vuelta." Dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de personas. Se quedó en el mismo sitio junto a su copa de vino y observó la zona.

Había mucha gente por todas partes. Todos parecían conocerse entre sí o eran desconocidos intentando entablar conversaciones unos con otros. Pero él no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería fundirse con la pared, además, no estaba de humor como para alegrarse de estar allí. Tomó otro sorbo de su vaso, Luke se dio cuenta de que acaba de terminar su bebida, dejó escapar un lastimero suspiro y se acercó a una mesa para volverse a echar. Y en ese momento, oyó la voz de Yukino a través de los altavoces.

"Señoras y señores, me gustaría darle las gracias a todos por asistir a nuestra fiesta de máscaras de Año Nuevo". Hubo vítores de alegría. "Son las doce menos dos minutos, así empezaremos a dar la cuenta atrás dentro de un minuto, ¿qué os parece?" Se volvió hacia la pared donde se proyecta el temporizador. Este se iluminó, indicando que era el momento se acercaba. Mientras Erza estaba hablando, Luke, bebía y miraba al vacío preguntándose como sería su nuevo año.

¿Sería un buen año? ¿Encontraría una novia? ¿Se casaría? Pensó en novias y trajo un mal sabor de boca, dejó su copa de champán sin terminar.

"Ahora, el año nuevo comenzará." La voz de Sting resonó en sus oídos mientras Luke miraba al temporizador. Vio como los números avanzaban hasta acercarse a las doces. Las voces de las personas a su alrededor subieron como el temporizador. Al llegar al cero, confeti voló por todas partes. Todo el mundo se daba besos con sus parejas, él en cambio seguía con cara de ajo,así que al apartase, algo chocó contra él. Champán le salpicó en la camisa.

"O-oh, estoy tan siento..." Empezó a disculparse la chica del vestido gris.

"No, está bien." Interrumpió Lucy, sonriéndola. "Era yo el que no prestaba atención."

"¡Oh! Pero, ¿y tu camisa?" Luke miró su camisa ahora con una mancha. "Lo siento de veras, ¿me permites..."

"No, de veras, está bien." La voz del rubio sonaba aterciopelada. "Tiendo a hacer esto."

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, fue culpa mía."

"Seguro. Pero si quieres hacer las paces... Creo que puedo pensar en algo que puedes hacer." Sus ojos se posaron en las parejas en torno a ellos. La chica pareció entender y un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Vio duda en sus ojos, pero rápidamente unió sus labios con los del chico. La separación fue rápida, pero igualmente volvieron a presionar sus labios con pasión, que se movían en sincronía, como si estuvieran hechos a medida. Ella era cálida, y pronto se olvidó de su ex.

"Vaya... parece que todas las parejas estáis comiéndoos las bocas." Sonrió Sting. Las parejas se alejaron. "Vamos a empezar el nuevo año nuevo con un nuestras caras reales. Quitaos las máscaras para revelar vuestras identidades." Continuó. El corazón de Luke latió deprisa cuando se miraron, pero poco a poco y con cuidado, se despojaron de sus máscaras y se miraron a la cara al descubierto. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¿Lu... Luke?"

"Mirajane..." El rubio recordó los su fatídica fiesta de Navidad, cuando su novia desde hace tres años, juró que ya no sentía nada por su ex y al acabar la fiesta ambos se besaban bajo el muérdago. Su corazón se partió en dos y durante cinco días no volvió a salir de su apartamento, hasta que Sting le obligó ir a la fiesta de disfraces. Y ahora delante de él, uno de sus mayores temores.

"Luke, por favor, espera..." La chica le miró, pero este retrocedió y salió corriendo. Lo encontró en el aparcamiento sentado sobre el capó de su coche. Miraba a las estrellas. Se acercó a él, entonces recordó lo que le dijo una vez: "Cuando estoy estresado me gusta ver las estrellas, te parecerá raro, pero me hace sentir más cercano a mi madre." La miró con esos orbes achocolatados que la derretían, pero la mirada de dolor hizo darle un vuelco al corazón. "Luke, por favor, escúchame, tengo que hablar contigo."

"No hay nada de qué hablar." Respondió fríamente mientras se bajaba del capó.

"Por favor, necesito hablar contigo." Suplicó.

"Pues yo no quiero escuchar más falsedades. Quiero que te alejes de mí, Mirajane Strauss. No quiero volverte a ver." Escupió con furia. Los ojos azules que tanto amaba se empezaron a humedecer al oír esas palabras.

"Lu... no digas eso, yo..." El chico sin escuchar abrió la puerta del coche.

"No digas nada tú, Mira..." Dijo apretando los dientes. "A ver, yo sólo quiero olvidarte, pero si te veo cada semana no podré dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado, así que..." La albina fue por detrás y le abrazó y empezó a llorar.

"Y-yo te amo, Lucky..." Le cortó...

"Si me hubieses amado, no hubieses hecho eso." Dijo con voz estrangulada.

"Pero yo lo sigo haciendo. Lo de Laxus fue un error." Sollozó. "No quiero perderte..." Mirajane no aflojaba su abrazo, sino que lo apretaba más y sollozaba más fuerte. Se dio la vuelta para encarárla. Ella nunca lloraba delante de nadie, era una de las chicas más fuertes que conocía y desde hacía mucho tiempo no lograba verle ni una solo lágrima... ¿Por qué lloraba ahora? ¿Realmente quería recuperarlo?

"Está bien... te escucharé." Se apartó del rubio, se secó los ojos y se sorbió la nariz. Sus ojos denotaban mucha tristeza. Casi como la tristeza al perder a Lisanna.

"Lucky." Comenzó, tragó grueso. "T-tú sabes que te amo... y... y yo n-no quiero pe-perderte como a Liss."

"A ver, dices que me quieres y luego andas besándote con otros... solo dime, ¿le quieres?"

"¡No!" La albina se secó los ojos y negó. "Tú eres el que me gusta... nadie más. Él y yo somos agua pasada. Fue Laxus el que me besó bajo el muérdago, estaba borracho y yo le ofrecí la mejilla pero él lo apartó y entonces viste eso." Le cogió las manos. "Y-yo solo te quiero a ti y no quería hacerte daño." Dijo hipando por los sollozos. Una lágrima se le escapó.

"Estaba herido, estuve cinco días encerrado en casa... pensé que no me querías y que solo me utilizaste para poner celoso a Laxus... Pensé que con él eras feliz... yo..." Le calló con un beso muy apasionado como si no quería que se fuera nunca de su lado.

_"Yo nunca te odiaría, ¿eh? No lo pienses nunca." D_ijo en medio de besos. "Nunca te odiaría, después de lo de Liss nunca podría odiarte, ni dejarte." Ella apretó aún más sus labios y después se separaron, sus frentes se tocaban. "Te amo, nunca lo olvides." Dijo mirándole a los ojos, los tacones de Mirajane ayudaban mucho.

"Yo también te amo." Abrazó a la albina, quién enterró su cara en su cuello. "Te amo. No lo olvides." Luke en su interior sabía que si apartaba de su vida a la Strauss algo dentro de él se iría con ella, así que no pensó otra mejor manera de celebrar el año nuevo que con su amada albina.

**Espero que os haya gustado... dejen reviews.**


End file.
